


The pack's heir

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Banshee Lydia Martin, F/M, Family Secrets, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, Lydia Martin & Scott McCall Friendship, Pack Family, Post-Series, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Secrets, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years have passed since the Pack has graduated high school. Scott, Stiles, and Lydia have not stepped foot in Beacon Hills since that day. That is, until they are in desperate need of help and reach out to their family and pack for help. A secret they have kept comes to light as they frantically search for someone very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I should be working on one of my dozens of other stories but I got the idea for this and it wouldn’t go away. So here it is, happy reading.

Beacon Hills Police department  
Morning

Sherriff John Stilinski was going about his day, doing some paper work, his mind on his date with Melissa McCall tonight. He was going to pop the question, he hoped she said yes. He only wish Scott and Stiles were here for this. Even as he thought their names, a short pang went through John’s heart. 

After the Ghost Riders incident, his son and the boy who was like a second son to John had left Beacon Hills with Lydia Martin after graduation. They had all ended up at the same college and had slowly lost touch with all things Beacon Hills related. Now don’t get him wrong, they still kept in touch with the rest of the pack and their parents but they had not so much as stepped foot in Beacon hills in over four years. 

Hearing the door to his office open, John looked up and promptly froze. A man was standing in his office as he shut the door. Now, he was older and had grown into himself, but John recognized him. It was a face he knew almost as well as his own.

“Scott?” John said his throat dry.

“Hello Sheriff.” Scott said softly and John smiled brightly as he stood up.

“It’s good to see you son! Are Stiles and Lydia here to?” John asked as he walked over to Scott.

“Yeah but it’s not a social visit. We need help Sheriff.” Scott sighed and John noticed how tired he looked.

“What is it Scott, are you guys in some sort of legal trouble?” John demanded, going into Sheriff Mode.

“Yes but…it’s not what you think.” Scott warned him and John looked confused.

“What’s going on Scott?” John demanded.

“This is going to come as a shock but…Allison is missing.” Scott said and John looked at him puzzled.

“Scott…she’s dead.” John said carefully but Scott shook his head.

“Not Allison Argent, Allison Stilinski…your granddaughter.” Scott told him and John gapped at him in pure shock.

Elsewhere in Beacon Hills  
Same time

Stiles got in the driver seat after filling up the tank and looked over at Lydia. She was staring out the window and Stiles sighed. She had been like this ever since Allison vanished. Distant, almost cold, not that Stiles could blame her.

“Tell me we’ll find her,” Lydia suddenly said as she turned to Stiles with her eyes full of unshed tears, “tell me we’ll find our baby.”

“Hey, we’ll find her,” Stiles suddenly took her face in his hands, “I promise, we will bring her home if it’s the last thing I do.”

Unspecified location  
Same time

Four year old Allison Stilinski sniffled as she hugged herself. She didn’t know where she was, all she knew was that she didn’t like it. It smelled bad and the mean man with the glowing eyes kept her locked in a small room. She wanted to go home; she wanted her parents and Uncle Scott. She wanted to get away from the mean man with the glowing blue eyes. As if sensing her thoughts, she looked up as the door opened the shadows of the room were illuminated by the glowing blue eyes and threatening growls.


	2. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scot meets with the parents and the pack and explains the situation at hand. Meanwhile, Stiles and Lydia receive help from an old friend in tracking down their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before, we get into it, from this point on Stiles’ dad will be referred to as Sheriff. The reason for this is because I honestly found it difficult to remember who I was talking about when I called him John. So, on with the show.

Melissa McCall’s house  
Afternoon

“Alright Scott, tell them what you told me, from the top.” Sheriff said, holding a hand to his forehead as the two men stood in front of Melisa and Lydia’s mom Natalie. 

“It all started a few months after we started college, when Lydia discovered she was pregnant. And yes Mrs. Martin, Stiles is the father.” Scott said before she could ask.

“I wasn’t going to ask that,” Natalie protested and they all looked at her, “okay, I was.”

“Honey, why didn’t Stiles and Lydia tell us about the baby?” Melissa asked as she looked over at her son.

“That was there first instinct but as the three of us were trying to figure out how, we started thinking about Beacon Hills,” Scott said and got blank looks in return, “come on guys. Psychotic Werewolves, dark spirits, Dread Doctors, Beasts, Ghost Riders. This town is called Beacon Hills for a reason. The more they talked, the more they realized they didn’t want to raise a child here.”

Melissa and Sheriff exchanged glances, while Natalie still steamed. They could understand the decision their kids had made, as they had seen firsthand all the death and chaos the kids had gone through. Natalie had come in when it was almost over; she hadn’t seen everything the kids had gone through. She didn’t understand.

“Go on honey.” Melissa told him.

“They made me promise not to tell anyone and I agreed, so long as I got to stay and help them out. Stiles had money from a trust fund his mom had set up before she died; Lydia had invested her money into a bank account over the years, and I had enough money saved up from the vet so we were financially sound by ourselves. Stiles and I got some part times jobs to make a little extra cash while we worked our way through college. Lydia had a normal, well, as normal as a Banshee pregnancy can, delivery. They have a little girl, named her Allison.”

“Allison,” Natalie breathed and there was a moment of silence as they all remembered the late Argent, “Where have you three been for the last few four and a half years?”

“We bought a house near the college we were attending; it was cheaper than paying for our two dorm rooms. We raised Allison there until we graduated college, it wasn’t always easy but we managed between the three of us. After graduation, we relocated to New York after we sold the house. We made it a good living there, Stiles set up his own private detective agency, and he’s pretty good at it. I’m continuing my veterinary education and Lydia found a lot of successful job offers. Everything was great until three days ago.” Scott took a deep breath as he prepared for what he was about to tell them.

“Scott, what happened?” Melissa demanded worried for her two boys and Lydia, as were Natalie and Sheriff, even though he already knew what had happened.

“It started out like any other day, we were having breakfast and Lydia went to wake up Allison. Except Allison wasn’t in her room. Her bed was unmade; the spread shoved off like there was a struggle. Her window sill had claw marks on it and I definitely smelled a Werewolf. And the scent, it smelled familiar, I just can’t place it. We searched the entire neighborhood and even got the local police involved but we couldn’t find her. We didn’t know where else to turn, we need your help…we need the pack’s help.” Scott breathed deeply as he ran a hand through his hair, a habit he had picked up after Allison was born. 

Beacon Hills  
Same time

“Where is he, he should have been here by now?” Lydia asked as she and Stiles leaned against the parked car.

“He’ll be here, he’d never let us down before, has he?” Stiles asked as he wrapped an arm around her, “hey, relax. We’ll get her back okay?”

“Don’t promise me that,” Lydia said softly, “because if you’re wrong, I’ll never forgive you. Anymore than I’ll forgive myself.”

Stiles nodded as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. A moment later, a black Comoro pulled up close to them. Stiles and Lydia separated as the door opened and Derek Hale stepped out. Derek slammed the door shut as Stiles and Lydia walked up to him.

“Stiles, Lydia.” Derek nodded in his Derek Hale way.

“You said you had something?” Stiles demanded.

Derek gestured for them to follow him and led them to the back of his car. Derek opened the trunk and Stiles and Lydia were only slightly surprised to see a man, bound and gagged, inside the trunk.

“Say hello to Stewart Johnson, a Werewolf who just happened to be in the area when Allison went missing.” Derek told them idly. 

McCall house  
Later in the afternoon

“And that’s the whole story.” Scott explained as Malia, Liam, and Hayden stared at him in disbelief, hurt, anger, and resentment.

“So I guess we weren’t good enough to be let in on the secret, huh?” Liam asked resentfully and Scott sighed.

“It’s not like that Liam.” Scott told him.

“Than what is it like Scott?” Malia demanded.

“Stiles and Lydia did not want Allison anywhere near the supernatural. They barely let me stay with them and that was after lots and lots of begging and negotiations. They made me promise not to say anything to anyone about Allison. There is no doubt in my mind that if I had, they would’ve taken Allison away and none of us would have heard from them until Allison was full grown. And they weren’t doing this to hurt anyone, it wasn’t like that all. They were just doing what they could to give Allison a normal life.” Scott explained.

“And how’d that work out?” Hayden asked sarcastically. 

Derek’s loft  
Same time

Stewart was tied to a chair, tied with chains. He still had some tape over his mouth as Derek, Stiles, and Lydia stood in front of him. Derek reached out and ripped the tape off his mouth and Stewart glared at them all.

“I know you,” Stewart said as he glared at Derek, “You’re Derek Hale. Everyone knows about the last survivor of the Hale family.”

“Then you know how painful your death will be if you don’t cooperate.” Derek said coolly.

“However much you scare me, he scares me a lot more.” Stewart told Derek.

“Who is he?” Derek demanded but Stewart didn’t respond, “Stiles, Lydia, you might want to leave the room. It’s gonna get messy.”

“We’re not going anywhere until this pathetic excuse for a Werewolf tells us where our daughter is.” Stiles snapped and Lydia looked like she agreed.

“Suit yourselves. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Derek said as his eyes glowed blue.

His hands suddenly shifted and he grabbed Stewart’s neck violently, the Omega crying out in pain as Derek’s claws started digging into his neck.

McCall house  
Night 

“What I can’t figure out is why you think Allison is here.” Sheriff said as the adults and the pack stood in the kitchen.

“Lydia got a feeling that whoever has her is here in Beacon Hills. And we all know what happens when Lydia gets her feelings.” Scott said and just about everyone nodded as they all remembered times when Lydia got those ‘feelings.’

Scott’s phone started ringing and he dug it out of his pocket. Seeing Stiles’ picture flash across the screen, Scott quickly answered it.

“Did you get anything?” Scott demanded as he answered.

“You know that old factory on the edge of town? We heard from a semi-reliable source that his boss, who we think is the person who kidnapped Allison, set up shop there.” Stiles told him.

“And how’d you get this semi-reliable source?” Scott inquired.

“You’re better off not knowing buddy. Just meet us there with the others.” Stiles said before hanging up.

“What was that about?” Sheriff, who did not have the hearing of a Werewolf, asked as Scott put his phone away.

“We have a lead.” Scott announced for the humans.

Beacon Hills  
Later

Scott pulled up on his motorcycle as a police cruiser pulled up behind him. He got off and Sheriff and his pack got out as two more cars pulled up behind them. Derek got out of one while Stiles and Lydia got out of the other. Sheriff and the pack tensed, seeing Stiles and Lydia right now was bringing up all sorts of emotions in them.

“Stiles…” Sheriff trailed off not sure what to say to his son.

“Dad, we can talk or yell or whatever once we get my daughter back. And that goes for the rest of you as well.” Stiles snapped at them. 

Everyone nodded as they moved in on the abandoned factory. Once the reached it, Scott kicked the door in, knocking it off its hinges, and they entered. Sheriff shined a light for those without Werewolf senses and they moved throughout the factory. There were several sighs that someone had been there recently. The Werewolves and Werecoyote could smell the faint sent of gas, like the machinery had been running recently. The place was in too good condition to have been abandoned for too long. 

Suddenly, Lydia stopped and stiffened. Everyone turned to her but she turned in a direction and just started walking. Stiles, as was his instinct, followed her. After exchanging some glances, the others followed after them. They followed Lydia down a staircase and into the lower level of the building. Lydia led them down a hallway until she came upon a door, which Lydia tried to upon reaching it but it was locked. Growling in frustration, Lydia stepped back and kicked the door in, almost breaking the door off its hinges before she raced into the room 

The group entered the room after her and the Sheriff shinned a light through the room. There were small blankets, pillows, and wrappers all over the room. Scott sniffed the air, catching a familiar scent.

“Allison,” Scott said and the pack turned to him, “she was here, but she’s long gone by now.”

“Dispatch, this is Sheriff Stilinski,” Sheriff said as he took out his dispatch radio, “I want the crime scene investigation unit at the abandoned steel factory at the edge of Beacon Hills. I believe it may be involved in a kidnapping.” 

“Lydia?”

Everyone turned their attention to Lydia at Stiles’ call. Lydia was on her knees, clutching an old, worn blanket to her chest. Stiles knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. At the contact, Lydia looked over at him and everyone could see the unshed tears in her eyes. 

“She was in her Stiles,” Lydia’s voice cracked as she spoke, “I can feel her. She was scared and hungry and cold. The blanket didn’t cover her properly; they didn’t even give her a proper blanket. She was cold Stiles.”

Lydia, strong, unyielding Lydia, finally burst into tears. Stiles gathered her in his arms, tracing soothing patterns on her back as he tried to fight his own tears. At the scene, most of the anger and resentment fled out of the pack. There would be time for anger later; right now they needed to find Allison. They needed to help their friends. 

Scott watched the scene, physically pained by it. For the first time in years, he was unable to help his two best friends, his family. If there was hell, Scott was pretty sure he was in it right now.


	3. The kidnapper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, with help from Derek and Argent, figures out the identity of the mastermind behind the plot to kidnap Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't want to sound like one of those writers who tries to beg for feedback, but while hits and kudos are nice, some reviews would be nice. If you like it, good, tell me why. If you don't, please tell me why you don't like it.

College Campus, four months after high school graduation  
day

Lydia was at her, Stiles, and Scott's usual spot on campus: a table in a small cafe Lydia had found and introduced to the boys in their first week of college. She rung her hands together nervously as she thought of what she had to so, had to tell Stiles. So lost in her thoughts, Lydia was startled when some pulled out the chair across from her. Lydia whipped her head up and Saw Scott sit down across from her.

"Hey, you okay? Your heart is racing." Scott noted in concern.

"I'm fine." Lydia replied a little too quickly.

Scott opened his mouth to speak but froze. He could hear two heartbeats coming from Lydia's direction. He had been a Werewolf long enough to recognize how many heartbeats were coming from one person and there were two coming from Lydia.

"...You're pregnant," Scott breathed and Lydia tensed, "that's why I can hear two heartbeats."

"Yeah." Lydia said in a small voice.

"I don't want to sound like an ass, but the father is..." Scott trailed off.

"Of course it's Stiles, what kind of person do you think I am?" Lydia asked offended and Scott held up his hands in defense.

"Sorry, it's just that you and Stiles have been dating less than six months. I didn't realize your relationship had...progressed to that." Scott said awkwardly.

"Yeah, it has. And I'm just...afraid of how Stiles will react when I tell him." Lydia said nervously.

"Oh, I know exactly how he'll react," Scott said and Lydia looked him at inquiringly, "first, he'll freak out and go into denial mode, refusing to believe it. Then, when the truth sets in, he'll pass out."

Unable to help herself, Lydia put a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle the giggles coming out of her mouth. Which had been been Scott's goal all along.

"And then," Scott said once Lydia's giggles had subsided, "he'll wake up, perfectly calm, take your hand, and say something along the lines of 'Whatever you want to do, I'll be here for you and the baby.'"

"Thank you Scott." Lydia said as some of her nerves subsided.

"And, if by some flaw of the laws of the universe and common sense that Stiles doesn't, either way your little boy or girl will have a great uncle." Scott promised, Lydia smiled at him gratefully.

Beacon Hill, present day  
morning

Scott ran through the woods, following the scent from the abandoned factory. Scott continues to run until he hits a road block. The scent seemed to split off into several different directions. in frustration, Scott roared in rage, sending all the animals in a one mile radius fleeing for their lives.

Beacon Hills Police Department  
same time

"CSI determined that the factory had been abandoned until, at most, a week ago. More than enough time to bring Allison here. But I still don't see a motive." Sheriff said as he and Stiles went over the report.

"Leverage maybe, although revenge is more likely. Though that doesn't narrow down the suspect pool. Or maybe some overzealous hunters found out about her and are using her to draw out the pack." Stiles hypothesized as he paced.

"Stiles, we'll get her back." Sheriff promised.

"You don't know that dad!" Stiles snapped as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Stiles, we have the entire department looking for her, as well as the pack. We've got search parties, Scott and Derek are working tirelessly to find the person who took her. We will find her son." Sheriff said earnestly as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

The three days of stress and fear, which Stiles had tried to push aside to be strong for Lydia, finally hit him full force. Breaking down, Stiles barely noticed as his father wrapped him in his arms to try and comfort him while he cried.

McCall house  
same time

Lydia sat at the kitchen table, gripping a cup of now cold coffee in her hands. Melissa stood outside the room, watching the young mother in concern. Lydia had barely said a word since she had walked inside the house last night and even then it was only to Scott and Stiles. Melissa took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen.

"Lydia, do you need anything?" Melissa asked and the Banshee shook her head, "Honey, you need to eat something."

"How can I eat when my baby is out there, scared, cold, hungry, and alone?" Lydia asked brokenly.

"You need to eat for her. Whoever has Allison has her for a reason. And she will need her strong, amazing, Banshee of a mother to go in and fight to get her back. But you need to take care of yourself. So I'll ask again: Do you need anything?" Melissa asked her pointedly.

"...I want some pancakes." Lydia said said after a moment.

"Coming right up." Melissa said with a smile as she moved towards the stove.

Derek Hale's loft  
afternoon

Derek opened the door and he and Scott walked into the room. Stewart looked up, the only sign that he had been tortured the bloodstains on his clothes and skin. He was still tied to the chair as the two Werewolves approached him.

"Hello Stewart. My name is Scott McCall." Scott introduced himself and Stewart's eyes lit up with recognition.

"You're the True Alpha." Steward said.

"And you're the person that kidnapped my niece," Scott said coolly and Stewart flinched, "Don't deny it, Derek traced you from the scent in her room. But from what Derek tells me, you're the Werewolf equal of a mercenary. So who hired you?"

"I Don't know." Stewart said and Scott didn't need his enhanced hearing to know the man was lying.

"You know why Derek had to torture to get you to talk? Because he's not an Alpha, I am," Scott said as one of his hands shifted, "normally, I'd be gentle when doing something like this. But I don't have the luxury of wasting time, so I can't be gentle."

Scott walked over to Stewart and stuck his claws into the back of his neck. Stewart gasped in pain as Scott's mind was flooded with his memories. He saw Stewart meeting with a man in the shadows that had glowing blue eyes, Stewart in Allison's room as he subdued the child by putting a rag to her mouth and she stilled, Stewart handing the unconscious child to the man with the glowing eyes, his face no longer hidden.

Scott ripped his claws out of Stewart's neck, the Alpha's breathing coming out hard and rigid. He barely noticed as Stewart slumped forward in his seat, an unseeing look in his eye. But his heartbeat gave away that he was still alive. 

"It-It can't be." Scott muttered.

"Scott, what is it? What did you see?" Derek asked but was ignored.

Scott pulled out his phone and started dialing. once he was finished, he put it to his ear and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hey, it's me. Have you made it to Beacon Hills yet? Good, I need you to do something for me."

Eichen House  
a little later in the afternoon

"I'm sorry, but I cannot release that information to you Mr.Argent." The receptionist said crudely.

"And I missed the part where I was asking for permission." Argent said coolly.

The receptionist flashed him a nasty smile and Argent heard something that sounded like a charge of electricity. Argent looked over his shoulder to see two guards, carrying electronic guard sticks. Argent held up his hands and acted like he would go quietly, then they got within distance of him. Argent quickly kicked the knee of the guard closest to him and while he was distracted, punched him in the face. Gabbing his electronic weapon, Argent clashed his weapon against the other guard's before striking him on his weak spot. Taking advantage of his distraction, Argent then bashed his weapon against the guards legs, causing the guard to drop his weapon as he cried out in pain. Grabbing his weapon, Argent then moved past him with ballerina like grace and struck him on the back with one of the sticks.

"Now," Argent turned around and held one of his weapons towards the frightened receptionist, "Can you release that information now?" 

McCall house  
later in the afternoon

"You were right Scott," Argent said as Melissa led him into the living room where the the Pact was, "he broke out months ago and they covered it up."

"Wait, what were you were right about?" Stiles asked as they all turned to Scott.

"I looked inside Stewart's mind to see who hired him and I saw it. I didn't want to believe it, so I had Mr. Argent go to Eichen House to check it. Think about it guys, who started all of this?" Scott asked and only received blank looks, "who taught Kate how to make Beserkers, who raped Lydia's mind and bit her? Who killed Laura Hale and bit me?"

"Oh my god," Stiles breathed as they all connected the dots, "it's-"

Unspecified location  
same time

Allison looked up in fear as the door to her 'room' opened and the mean man walked in. He smiled at fear and knelt down next to her.

"Don't be afraid, soon it will all be over for you." Peter Hale promised as his eyes glowed blue.


	4. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Peter and Allison kicks into high gear as Stiles makes an unexpected request of Argent.

McCall House  
night

"It just...it doesn't make sense. Why would Peter kidnap our daughter?" Stiles asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"She's the daughter of one of the most powerful Banshees in the world and a human who was once possessed by the Nogitsune. A possession like the one you had would leave a mark on the former host. When you think about it...even now, if she could tape into her abilities...Allison would be very powerful." Derek pointed out and it clicked for Malia.

"He wants to do to Allison what my mother tried to do to me, what Theo tried to do to Mason," Malia said and everyone looked at her, "he's gonna try and bring her power to the surface, then he's gonna kill her to steal it."

"Can he even do that? I thought that only worked on Werewolves or related species." Sheriff asked as he swallowed the horror at what that monster had in store for his granddaughter.

"I don't know. I don't think it's ever been attempted, but either way, we have to find him before it comes to that point." Derek said firmly.

"And when we find him?" Lydia asked, a cool glint in her green eyes.

"After Peter tells us where Allison is, I'm gonna do what I should have done years ago: put him in the ground." Scott growled menacingly as his eyes flashed red.

Unspecified location.  
same time

"Come now my child, we are so close." Peter smiled menacingly at the terrified child. 

"I want my Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Scott!" Allison wailed, little tears streaming down from her green eyes.

"Well, we can't always get the things we want." Peter said mockingly. 

Peter,s eyes flashed blue and he opened his mouth to reveal his teeth. Peter roared at her and Allison screamed in terror,her strawberry-blonde hair flying around her face. A window shattered and Peter smiled as his face returned to looking human.Just a little more, and it would be time. Then he would have his revenge on Scott McCall.

Beacon Hills Police Department, next day  
Morning

"This is Peter Hale," Sheriff said as put a picture of Peter on the board for all his officers to see, "He is the mastermind in the plot to kidnap my granddaughter. He is extremely dangerous, having been linked to several murders that have taken place in Beacon Hills over the last several years. He has been a patient in Eichen House for the last five years until three months ago. He managed to kill one of the guards and switch clothes with him. He was out before anyone realized what had happened. Finding this man is our top priority, I don't want anyone coming to me with anything else unless there is a bomb about to go off in a school or something. Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes sir!" Many of his officers shouted almost out of fear.

"Good. If you find Hale, do not engage. Call for backup, or else you're not likely to live to see the next day. And just in case, this is Allison," Sheriff put a picture of his granddaughter on the board and many of the long time officers could see Stiles in the girl's face, "If you see her, proceed with caution. Hale may be nearby."

As the officers moved out, Jordon Parrish walked over to Lydia, who had been watching. As he reached her, Lydia stiffened. While she had no problem with Parrish when she was a teenager, even enjoying the attention he had given her, her point of view changed when she became a mother. She was a teenage girl and Parrish was supposed to be an officer of the law, to be professional and respected. Parrish had crossed a line and Lydia liked to think the only reason her mother hadn't taken action was because she was so busy with her job and Lydia had kept distance between her mother and herself. Lydia had vowed the day she first held her baby in her arms she wouldn't make her mother's mistakes.

"We'll find her Lydia, I promise." Parrish said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Flashing him a tight smile, Lydia nodded unconvinced. Attributing her reaction to stress, Parrish turned and walked off. As he walked away, Sheriff walked up to the mother of his granddaughter. 

"He's right you know. Between the pack and the department, we will find her." Sheriff promised.

"Before or after he kills my baby?" Lydia asked brokenly.

"It won't come to that, I promise." Sheriff took her in his arm and she broke down for the first time since coming back.

Stilinski House  
same time

"You wanted me to meet you here?" Argent asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah," Stiles stood up and walked over to the hunter, "I need you to do something for me: I need you to teach me how to kill a Werewolf."

"You don't think Scott can kill Peter." Argent said after a moment.

"It's not that I think Scott can't do it, it's that I think he won't," Stiles began pacing back and forth as he talked, "I know that he's capable of killing Peter, but there's difference between having the power to do it and using that power to end someone's life. I know Scott better than anyone, maybe even better than he knows himself, and I just don't think he has it in him to kill someone, even if it's Peter."

"I think Scott will do what needs to be done," Argent disagreed and saw Stiles stiffen, "...but that's not what you want, is it?"

"...Taking a life, even if it's justifiable...it takes away a piece of you, a piece that you can't get back," Stiles said softly as he thought of Donovan, "I don't want that for Scott." 

"What can you do?" Argent asked after a moment.

"I've grown pretty proficient with fire-arms over the last four years," Stiles grinned at the hunter's face, "I knew something like this might happen eventually. Scott's a True Alpha, Lydia's a badass Banshee, I didn't want to feel useless when it came to protecting my daughter."

"I see. Well then, lets get started." Argent told him.

Beacon Hills woods  
same time

"Spread out, I want to find him. When you find him, signal to the pack." Scott barked(no pun intended) at Derek, Liam, Malia, and Hayden. 

They nodded and the four Werewolves and one Werecoyote ran in different directions, trying to pick up Peter's scent.


	5. Finding Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the pack closes in on Allison and Peter, Tension is noticeable between stiles and Scott as the two disagree over Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry that it has been so long since I updated. I have no excuse, so here is the next chapter.

Stilinski house  
A few nights later

Stiles opened his eyes, at first not sure what had awakened him. Then he feels the other side of the bed shift and he looks over to see Lydia moving around in her sleep, little whimpers escaping her. Stiles sat up and reached over, gently starting to shake her awake. 

"Hey, Lyds, it's just a nightmare. Wake up, Lydia, wake up." Stiles said and her green eyes opened as she blinked a few times.

"I saw her Stiles. Allison. We were too late, Peter killed her." Lydia said as her eyes filled with tears.

"He's not gonna kill her, okay?" Stiles said as he wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his shoulder, "We'll find her and find him. He's not gonna take our little girl, 'kay?"

"And then what, we lock him up again? He got out once, he'll get out again. We both Scott won't kill him; he doesn't have it in him. He'll just keep coming after her!" Lydia cried as worry for her little girl filled her mind.

"He's not gonna get the chance...if Scott doesn't kill him, I will." Stiles promised her. 

McCall house, next day  
Morning

“My deputies got two calls this morning,” Sheriff told the pack as they all stood in the living room, “I had Perish send Derek check it out, he went in Hell Hound mode. Derek picked up Peter’s scent in both areas.”

“And I heard heartbeats,” Derek interjected, “one has a single heartbeat, one has multiple.”

“The single heartbeat is Peter. He would be there to plan his next move.” Scott said with everyone either nodding or muttering their agreement.

“Which would mean that Allison is being held at the other place, with whoever Peter has working for him.” Malia pointed out.

“And how many.” Lydia added.

“Okay, we need to split into two groups,” Scott said, standing up as he took charge, “Derek, you’re with me. The rest of you will head over to where Allison is, getting her back must be our priority.”

“I’m coming with you Scott.” Stiles almost growled.

“Stiles-”

“I’m coming.” Stiles said firmly and Scott sighed, seeing there was no arguing with him.

“Okay.” Scott agreed and Stiles nodded as everyone eyed the two best friends strangely.

“Get whatever you need, we leave in one hour.” Derek ordered.

Beacon Hill, group one  
Afternoon

“So, any idea what that tension was between Scott and Stiles?” Hayden asked from the back of the car where she sat with Liam.

“It was weird,” Malia admitted as she turned to Lydia in the driver’s seat, “you’re Stiles’ girlfriend. What do you know?”

Beacon hills, group two  
Same time

“So you wanna tell me what this is all about Stiles?” Scott asked as he drove the car and Stiles scoffed.

“Peter kidnapped my daughter, he’ll likely do it again if we let him live.” Stiles told him.

“I know which is why we’re going to kill him.” Derek said from the back seat.

“He needs to die, there’s no question about that…but can you really do that?” Stiles asked Scott scathingly.

“I’ll do what I have to do.” Scott said but only someone who had known him as long as Stiles would have picked up on the slight hesitation in his voice.

“Do you really believe that…or are you just telling me what you think I want to hear?” Stiles demanded.

“Hey, we’re coming up on the building.” Derek told them and the two looked ahead.

Scott pulled the car to a stop and the three men got out. Stiles pulled out his pistol while Derek and Scott took the lead, cautiously walking towards the building.

“Abandoned factories, what is it with Peter and abandoned factories.” Stiles muttered.

Derek approached the door and found it was locked. Derek used his enhanced strength to break the lock and opened the door. The three entered the old factory, cautiously looking around for Peter. For a few moments, there was nothing. Then, they heard it: a low, threatening growl. Scott and Derek whipped their heads up and Stiles followed their gaze.

Looking down at them from the upper level, Peter stood with his glowing blue eyes, his teeth bared in a snarl.

“Well, look who it is?” Peter snarled at them in a growling voice.

“You’re not running away this time Peter.” Derek told him, his own eyes flashing blue.

“Then bring it on, dear nephew.” Peter sneered.

His eyes glowing red, Scott jumped up, preparing to tackle Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
